A Different Kind of Lesson
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: School AU. High school student, Zelda, and her teacher, Palutena, spend as much time as they can with each other as the last hour of school comes to an end. Even though the she does not want to, Palutena must say goodbye to her dear student. Mostly ZeldaxPalutena but with a hint of ZeldaxSamus at the end.


The class roared with excitement, each and every one of the students knowing fully that the end of the school year is near. Only an hour is left before the final bell will ring, freedom is within all of the students grasps. Mario and his mushroom gang sat against the window that is within the classroom. All of the swordsmen, including Link and Marth, were chatting in the center with most of the desks pushed together; a few of them were sitting on top of the desks. The girls were in the back of the classroom playing cards; Peach was gambling the jewelry that she currently had in her possession. Everyone had a place in the classroom to call their own, sitting with their friends and classmates.

All except Zelda, who was in front of the classroom with the green beauty of a teacher, Palutena. The Hylian girl sat on the teacher's lap, her legs crossed over like how a proper lady should sit and her head rested underneath the teacher's chin. Palutena stroked Zelda's brown locks gently. The Hylian girl felt her spine tingle from the sensation of her teacher's fingertips brush down against her scalp. Zelda let out a content sigh.

"I can tell that you like this my dear," Palutena whispered in the Hylian's ear. Zelda nodded her head slowly as she kept her movement to a minimum. Palutena let out a soft chuckle as she planted a soft kiss on the girl's head. The Hylian's ear twitched.

"I love this Palutena..." Zelda muttered barely above a whisper. "Even though all my other classmates are watching, I still love this..."

The teacher smiled faintly as her eyes gazed over at the clock that towered above all the other students at the back of the class. She knew that those last fifty minutes of class would be the last fifty minutes of bliss in her whole entire life. At least, for now, she hoped. Palutena let a sorrowful sigh escape her lips.

Zelda's eyes looked up at her teacher; her hand moving up to Palutena's cheek and caressing her softly. "What's wrong?" she asked Palutena.

Palutena was brought out of her thoughts and stared down at her student; she smiled when she saw the worried look in the Hylian's eyes. "It's nothing my sweet," Palutena said calmly.

"I felt your heart's rhythm change. Something's bothering you," Zelda urged on.

The green beauty laughed softly, she could not fool Zelda and honestly, she should have known better. She brushed the hairs that cluttered Zelda's face and kissed her forehead. "I rather not talk about it, if it's alright with you my sweet."

"Are you sure you do not wish to talk about it...?"

Palutena shook her head. "I am sure." She wrapped her arms around Zelda and brought her into a tight embrace. The sudden action almost startled the Hylian, but as she heard her teacher's heart pound against her breast Zelda did not want to press on. She just closed her eyes and listened to her beloved teacher's heartbeat; loving how it slowed down as she cuddled against her.

Peach lifted her head up from her cards and raised an eyebrow at Zelda and Palutena. She let out a huff loud enough that Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina, Rosalina and Samus raised their heads from their own cards and looked at the Mushroom girl. They follow the Mushroom girl's gaze to Zelda and Palutena.

"I don't get how those two whores can be so touchy with each other," Peach spat. "Seriously, like what the hell? It's already disturbing enough that all of the guys eye our horny teacher, now she has Zelda wrapped around her finger like a little bitch."

Lucina nudged Peach with her leg underneath the table and gave her a sour look. "Peach, you promised me that you would not talk about them anymore. Besides, we're almost out and you never have to see those two in your lives ever again."

Peach placed her cards face down on the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Excuse me for being disgusted for the public display of," she paused and coughed lightly. "...quote on quote...affection. Women. They are meant to be with men, not other women. Not to mention, that Palutena is twenty-four and Zelda is seventeen. Like honestly, how the hell are you all not disgusted by this? That's like, pedophilia or something." The rest of the girls don't speak. Samus looked back at Zelda and Palutena once more and sighed.

Rosalina stared at Peach and asked, "Why haven't you said anything to the principal if you don't like Miss Palutena at all? What stopped everyone in the classroom from telling?"

It was Wii Fit Trainer's turn to speak up. "It's because she threatened to expel all those who would say anything to Principal Dedede. She must really want this to be a secret."

"No shit," Peach bluntly stated. "It's so stupid. And what's stopping us from telling her now at the end of the year?"

Lucina leaned in close to the table and whispered, "I heard that it's because she has connections to people who can keep anyone out of college." Everyone but Samus gasped at this statement, but Lucina shook her head. "Who's to say that she might have had this kind of relationship with other girls before us?"

Samus groaned loudly and slammed her hand on the table. "Can we just continue on with the freaking game? I'm tired of hearing all this bullshit." Everyone in the classroom turned their attention towards the girl's table; even Zelda and Palutena gazed over at the table.

Zelda tilted her head. "What is going on over there?"

Palutena shrugged her shoulders, "Not sure, probably one of them lost an earring to another girl or something. It's best not to even question about it."

Zelda returned her position on Palutena's chest, her smile faded once her cheek pressed against her teacher's breast. The sudden thought lingered in the Hylian's mind. "Pali...how much time do we have left?"

The teacher's heart sank at the sound of Zelda's weak and hoarse voice. Palutena knows that the Hylian did not want the time between them to end; she herself knows all too well of that pain that stabbed into her heart in these last few moments. She brought Zelda closer against her; she didn't want to let go of her, she never wanted to let go of her little Zelda. Palutena knew that once Zelda steps out of those doors, she will never see her again.

Overlooking at the clock once more, Palutena's heart wrenched within her chest. She smiled faintly and shook her head. "Not that much time left." Zelda looked up at her, sadness in her eyes. Palutena couldn't bare to see that look in Zelda's eyes. It hurt her so much, but not as much as it hurt her student.

The students start moving the desks back to their original places in the classroom. Each and every one of the students gathered their belongings and walked over to the classroom's door. The bells ring echoed across the classroom and within the Hylian's mind. Zelda stared up at Palutena, her vision blinded by her tears as her realization hit her on full impact. Palutena's smile faltered.

"You must go..." Palutena whispered softly.

Zelda shook her head in clear disbelief of what her teacher just said to her. She couldn't believe it. She did not want to believe it. "P-Palutena, n-no. I do not want to go..." Zelda muttered softly. She hated how hoarse her voice was becoming from holding back the tears she so desperately wanted to shed.

"Zelda, my dear, you must go. You know that you are not allowed to stay any longer." Palutena watched as Peach pulled the door open and one by one each of her students disappeared at the doorway. She returned her attention to Zelda and smiled. "Please, you need to go on."

Zelda shook her head, complete disbelief clouding over her mind. Why would Palutena smile? Zelda did not understand. She clung onto Palutenas white button up shirt and stared her teacher directly in her emerald eyes. "Palutena, please...please don't make me leave," she begged as the tears begun to stream down her pale cheeks.

Palutena caressed Zelda's cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb. She pressed her forehead lightly against her student's and closed her eyes. "Zelda, you cannot stay here. You need to live out your life, out there, where the world awaits you and all of your classmates. You will be amazing; you will find someone better than me-"

"But I don't want anyone better!" Zelda interrupted. "I want you, Palutena! I do not want anyone else other than you!" She pressed her lips against her teacher then pulled away. "I love you...P-Palutena."

Palutena chuckled softly and shook her head. "Oh Zelda, you are very young. You do not know yet about love, you don't understand-"

"But I do understand! I want you Palutena, I want you! Please, please don't make me leave!"

A pair of strong hands grab a hold of Zelda's arms and pull her away from Palutena. Zelda, to her horror, was being dragged away from her teacher. She desperately tried to reach out for Palutena; screaming and crying out her name. Palutena shook her head.

"It's not my decision to make Zelda, my dear." Palutena looked over at the person who held Zelda and nodded her head. "Please, take her away."

"No! Palutena-please!" Zelda cried out.

The person dragged the Hylian girl towards the door. The last thing that Zelda saw of Palutena were the tears that the teacher shed as she was dragged away. Once she was pulled outside, her crying all came to a cease. Her head hung low and the tears wouldn't stop. Nothing could stop the unbearable pain that wrenched her heart. She picked her head up and saw everyone get into their cars. She watched Peach and Link get into the same car along with Lucina and Shulk.

One by one, the Hylian girl watched all of her classmates drive away from the parking lot; leaving her alone sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Palutena had let her go like that. She understood why, but she did not even put up a fight. She thought Palutena loved her. Didn't she?

 _'Then why did she let me go?'_ Zelda thought.

Zelda clutched on her shirt above her heart and closed her eyes shut. She was about to continue crying when she heard someone walking behind her. Zelda wouldn't look to see who it was; she refused to see anyone especially with a pathetic scene she was performing.

The person behind Zelda knelt down and wrapped her arms around the girl. It was the same person who dragged her away from Palutena, the same set of arms that broke her heart. In a fit of anguish, Zelda began to squirm and struggle to get out of the person's grasp.

"L-let me go! I want to be alone and away from you!" the Hylian girl cried out. "Let me go!"

"No. You know you had no other choice but to leave school, you can't stay and our teacher knew that." That voice. Zelda turned around and was met with Samus' azure eyes. "Hey," Samus said barely above a whisper.

"You...why did you-" Samus interrupted Zelda by bringing her into a close embrace.

"You should know better," Samus muttered. "Honestly, I thought you were smarter than Peach."

Upon feeling Samus' warmth, Zelda closed her eyes and hid her face within Samus' chest. She cried, she poured her tears out as Samus rubbed her back gently. It actually hurt seeing the Hylian girl cry. Samus somewhat understood now why Palutena had taken an interest in Zelda. All Samus knew is that she needed to cheer Zelda up and help her move on from Palutena.


End file.
